This Is Our Story
by Sarala23
Summary: It's been five years since Percy saved Olympus. After the war, how does life at Camp go? Submission's CLOSED. Set after TLO, and as if HOO never happened.
1. Persuasion's Screams!

**Hi everyone! It's nice to talk to you again. This is the first chapter of This Is Our Story. It could be better, I just DON'T HAVE ENOUGH OCs! People, I need more! I need:**

**13 - 14 Aphrodite characters: some shallow and conceited, some nice and some very sheep-like. Baabaas!  
>2 Hades characters: don't just make them gothic, although I really do appreciate that!<br>8 Hephaestus characters: peeps, girls too, please!  
>Unlimited Hermes characters: please make some girls, too!<br>1 Poseidon character: guy, has to be around 9-13.  
>5 Athena characters: Keep on with the Athena kids.<br>8 Apollo characters: I know I said don't put too many, but I reread the series recently, and I upped the numbers.  
>6 Ares characters: More girls and guys, peeps!<br>4 Dionysus characters.  
>11 Demeter characters: I don't think I have any Demeter children. At all. I possibly could have, but I lost my list. I'm remaking it.<br>Minor gods are unlimited and loved.**

**People, remember that you can submit as many as you want. So, double up on your forms. Better yet, triple up on 'em, or quadrople up! Make some not-so-nice characters and some fantastic hero-heroes. **

**My new character list is:**

**Landon Keyes – Ares – 11  
><strong>**Hunter Hart – Athena – 11  
><strong>**Kain Scott – Eris – 12  
><strong>**Presleigh Lane – Poseidon – 13  
><strong>**Hayley Chang – Eris – 13  
><strong>**Lief – Athena – 13  
><strong>**Susanna Hansel – Apollo – 14  
><strong>**Sam Anderson –Athena – 14  
><strong>**Logan Goode – Hermes – 14  
><strong>**Alyssa-Bianca Dimabasa – Poseidon – 14  
><strong>**Allison Stone – Apollo – 15  
><strong>**Violette Johnson – Persephone – 15  
><strong>**Graeme Bradfield – Hermes – 15  
><strong>**Anya Pery – Zeus – 15 and a 1/5  
><strong>**Lain Brooks (or is her name Quin?)– Hypnos - 16  
><strong>**Matthew Ross – Hermes – 16  
><strong>**Diana Madison – Apollo – 16  
><strong>**Jakob Knight – Apollo – 16  
><strong>**Keenan Hall – Hermes – 16  
><strong>**Damiena Logus – Momus – 16  
><strong>**Trent Black – Hades – 16  
><strong>**Griffin Andrews – Aeolus – 17  
><strong>**Nick Flamer – Hephaestus – 19  
><strong>**Kieran St Clair – Aphrodite – 19**

**So, yeah. The person who reviewed the son of Lycaon, I'm really considering him. It's really, really odd and I'm not certain about whether I could write him or not. But I'll try.**

**Dedicated To: xoxoMyRealityIsFiction, awesomegrl77, amy, Caley, Clare Kenneth, Daughter of King Orrin and me, whose been working on this tirelessly for days.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even the OCs are mine. Well, cept for Jenna. Say hi Jenna!**

**Jenna: Hi mini peoples!**

**Me: Mini peoples? Wha- You know what, don't worry.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a hero? One of those Greek heroes from the stories? The ones who went into the Underworld, and slayed monsters and made deals with the gods and other stuff?<p>

Quite unfortunately, neither me nor my fellow campers ever have to _wonder_; we know what it's like, and let me tell you, it's not pleasant.

You see, I go to a camp where all of the campers are … different. We're unique, I suppose. Oh yes, I know everyone's different, but I mean really different. As in, different kind of people.

So, yeah, we're kinda demigods.

These days, our adventures aren't really told. It's a little unfair, in my opinion. I mean, the bloody monsters are better at tracking us these days, what with technology and shit. But no, the ones who are remembered are the bastards who fought the old-fashioned way (which is, personally, a damn sight easier than today, what with the monsters using nuclear weapons and all).

The camp is called Camp Half-Blood, which makes sense, since we're all half-bloods – half mortal, half god. It has a campfire, cabins, a forest and an arena for fighting contests. The Hephaestus kids have this awesome forge and the Athena kids' cabin has more computer software and data than a freaking space shuttle.

To recap: we're demigods, go to a demigod training camp and kick butt.

This is our story.

* * *

><p>Jenna Morgan was <em>so<em> bored.

She had, literally, nothing to do. Her music was up full blast; her cabin was tidier than the Aphrodite's; she'd eaten all her sweets from her stash; she'd reread all her books; and she'd run out of doodling paper. All the activities at camp she'd already done a thousand times and Chiron had said no (with difficulty) to the massive party she'd proposed.

Following Drew from Aphrodite around and blowing raspberries in her ear got very dangerous (although not so boring) when Drew got out her makeup kit and declared that she was going to make Jenna over. Taking Nick's root beer got boring-er and boring-er. Stealing Connor Stoll's video camera was got boring, as was thieving Trent Black's skull ring and stalking Kieran Stone.

Anya, Diana, Lain, and Vi were being boring, which was quite unusual for them (although, Vi was a little too busy with her flower arrangement, which Jenna totally understood). She had tried hanging around Susanna Hansel, Alyssa Dimabasa, Samantha Anderson and Logan Goode, four of the fourteen year old demigods, but it was even more boring than usual (mostly because Jenna was of the mind-frame to tell Sam and Logan to start making out already, but Susie had given her the evil eye when she'd told her the plan).

Even the one person she could usually count on to not be boring was being boring! Matt had refused to help her in her evil plans to talk Percy Jackson into running around the camp screaming, 'I'm really a monkey with wings!' Jenna had really pouted when he said no to that – usually, he was into that kind of stuff.

_I suppose I'll have to go hang with the little kids_, thought Jenna solemnly (which was a sign of her boredom). _I don't mind Alaqua, she's hyper._

And with that, she got up off her bed and headed for the Hades cabin.

Unfortunately, by the time she remembered Trent was pissed at her, it was too late. She was shooed from the cabin with swears and a small army of skeleton men clamouring for her blood. Even worse: Alaqua had just giggled insanely.

'Um…' she said aloud. '… Athena cabin, then.'

She was lucky with that, because none of the Athena kids were out for her blood … yet. Well, there was the off chance that Malcolm might turn up, but ever since he got that job in Washington D.C. he hadn't been seen around much – which was good for Jenna (he was still a little bit murderous and somewhat heartbroken from their breakup, but honestly, in Jenna's very opinionated opinion, she was well rid of the boring git).

'Knock, knock,' she called, grinning.

The first Athena kid to answer was Annabeth, a tall, somewhat intimidating blonde girl in her early twenties. She raised her eyebrow at the minor demigod, but moved aside to let her pass.

'What _are _you doing here?' she asked.

Jenna shrugged. 'Boredom isn't my thing,' she replied.

'Is dying your thing?' queried Annabeth. When Jenna frowned in confusion, she added humorously, 'Malcolm's back for a we–'

'And I'm bored!' announced Jenna, waving a hand behind her as she darted from Cabin 6. No matter how dire the situation was for her insanity, Jenna would always prefer being bored to seeing Malcolm again. He still had a bit of a thing for her, though he still tried to annoy the living daylights out of her.

_What to do, what to do_… thought Jenna, stroking her upper lip where she was pretending to have a moustache. _Man, I wouldn't be in this horrifying _predicament _if it weren't for bloody Matt. He's _supposed _to agree to my genius plans. Bastard._

The daughter of Peitho was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't register the appearance of a tall, blond boy until she smashed into him and was sent flying.

'Crap!' she exclaimed, picking herself up off the ground. 'Sorry, mate, I didn't …' But her words got lost as she stared at the boy in front of her. He glared, and she gave him a nervous smile. 'Hiya, Malcolm.'

* * *

><p>'Susie!'<p>

Susanna turned. It was Jake Mason, from Hephaestus, and he was calling her over. _Her!_ Susie jogged over to Jake and gave him a smile, hoping her cheeks weren't blushing as much as she thought they were.

'Hey, I need someone's opinion on this new thing I made and I thought–'

'HEEEEEEEEELP ME!' came a female scream, and suddenly Jenna Morgan, the insane senior counselor of Peitho cabin (she was sort of the only kid in there), ran into their view, arms flailing oddly as she passed.

Jake frowned. 'Wonder what's got her in such a mood,' he commented. Susie shrugged.

The answer strolled past, following the older camper.

'Oh, right,' Jake and Susie said in unison. 'Malcolm.'

Susie rolled her eyes. _Typical Jenna_, she thought before gesturing for Jake to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Violette was rearranging her flower arrangements for the eighth time that day. No matter how she arranged them, they always seemed to be in the wrong place or just not look right. It was rather frustrating.<p>

But besides her frustration at her flowers, Vi was totally content. The cabin was neat, just how she liked it, the beds were made and smoothed out, and Adele sang _Someone Like You _from the iPod docking station near the door. Peace, calm, qui–

Then the screams started up, and Vi sighed, poking her head out the door of cabin 14.

As usual, Vi's mental friend was waving her arms around like a drunken idiot, screaming as she made her way through the camp. For a few seconds, Vi watched her, an eyebrow raised. Then she retreated back into her cabin to restore the broken peace and tranquillity.

* * *

><p>Matt didn't have a clue what was going on with his best friend, but that didn't exactly bother him. He was too used to Jenna's odd ways to be perturbed by it.<p>

'Excellent,' whispered Connor. He gave Matt a grin, which the younger boy returned heartily. 'She's a fabulous distraction.'

Matt shrugged.

'It's Jenna,' he pointed out. 'She's _always_ a distraction.'

'Yeah, well, as long as she's got the other campers distracted, we'll get away with the clothes rigging,' said Travis. The three giggled in a very unmanly way, but they didn't seem to care.

'Oh, I can't wait to see their faces,' gasped Matt. 'It'll be priceless. Remember the golden mango? It should be _better_ than that.'

His brothers glared at him.

'What?'

'You didn't end up getting blamed for that,' answered Travis bitterly. 'Permanent makeup, dude, permanent makeup.'

'Sorry,' winced Matt. 'Forgot. Wait! What do you think they'll do to us when they find out we painted their cabin baby puke yellow and hid all their clothes?'

'I dunno,' shrugged Connor. 'All I know is that if we're caught, we're so dead.'

'Point taken.'

* * *

><p>'Can anyone tell me <em>why <em>Jennifer Morgan's running around like a crazy person?' demanded Kieran St Clair.

His all siblings shrugged and went back to their various activities: gossiping, flipping through magazines, doing their nails, squealing over clothes. And the sad thing was, it wasn't just the girls participating in this activity.

Drew Li, his half-sister and cabin leader (due to her abhorred Charmspeak abilities), looked up from her magazine and gave him a snotty look which was obviously meant to be a smile.

'Maybe we should get her a boyfriend,' she suggested. 'One that's not-so-annoying as her. How about … I know, Clovis!'

The other Aphrodite kids laughed, and Kieran gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the butterfly chapter (the chapter where all the sides of the story are told. The next will be more focussed, and will include Keenan Hall and and Lief No-Last-Name. <strong>

**So, review and send in more OCs! Press the button! **


	2. It's Friday!

**Hello! How are you all? Good, I hope. Better than me, probably. I have this cold thingy, and I can't stop snuffling. Plus, my throat feels like a raging bushfire.**

**I've recently thought of changing my penname. These are the new names: xxMad_Hatterxx, Race&^%Jackson, xxIHatePancakesxx and RandomMadness23. What d'ye think? Can you guys tell me what you think? I'd appreciate it heaps!**

**I recently have been reading through the whole rule list thingy about what fics you're allowed to post. Apparently what I'm doing is _not_ allowed. So, I'm gonna delete the first three chapters of this, and I've already posted up a forum! If you want to add characters, please do it via the forum. **

**T****he link is: **http: / fanfiction .net/myforums/Sarala23 /2493591/** (BTW, there are spaces between: the : and the /; the / and the fanfiction; the fanfiction and the n; and the 23 and the /) So, yeah. I'm also gonna add a page where you can have your say in what happens. I'll put a proper link in my profile, so check my profile out too. **

**The character list at the moment is:**

**Zeus:**  
>Anya Pery – Zeus – 15 and a 15 (I'm really sorry if she seems out of character, but I thought I should make her a little bit more lonely. Don't worry: soon she won't be at all. Promise!)

**Hera: **Ok, so I guess you're wondering, why Hera? Well, she's the goddess of family, so I supposed she would want to help out couples unable to have children. She'd have the kid through IVF (Kinda like Rachel Berry *SPOILER*). Only one or two will be accepted.

**Poseidon:  
><strong>Presleigh Lane – Poseidon – 13  
>Alyssa-Bianca Dimabasa – Poseidon – 14<p>

**Demeter:  
><strong>Claire Daniels – Demeter – 9  
>Alex McClarke Jr. – Demeter – 11<br>Lola Mann – Demeter – 15

**Ares:  
><strong>Landon Keyes – Ares – 11  
>William Heath – Ares – 13<br>Joanne Richards – Ares - 24

**Athena:  
><strong>Hunter Hart – Athena – 11  
>Lief – Athena – 13<br>Sam Anderson –Athena – 14  
>Mia Jenson – Athena – 16<p>

**Apollo:  
><strong>Susanna Hansel – Apollo – 14  
>Allison Stone – Apollo – 15<br>Diana Madison – Apollo – 16  
>Jakob Knight – Apollo – 16<br>Zoey Jones – Apollo – 16

**Artemis: **I will have _one_ camper here, and one only. The only requirement is that he/she has to have two gay dads (Did you really think Artemis would sleep with a guy? Hells no!) The kid is made via IVF.

**Hephaestus:  
><strong>Riley Mitchell – Hephaestus – 14  
>Nick Flamer – Hephaestus – 19<p>

**Aphrodite:  
><strong>Lydia and Laura Miller – Aphrodite – 14  
>Kieran St Clair – Aphrodite – 19<p>

**Hermes:  
><strong>Logan Goode – Hermes – 14  
>Jessica Roth – Hermes – 15<br>Graeme Bradfield – Hermes – 15  
>Matthew Ross – Hermes – 16<br>Keenan Hall – Hermes – 16

**Dionysus:  
><strong>Levi Butler – Dionysus – 14

**Hades:  
><strong>Alaqua Smith - Hades - 5  
>Trent Black – Hades – 16<p>

**Minor:  
><strong>Kain Scott – Eris – 12  
>Hayley Chang – Eris – 13<br>Avalon Rendeo – Nyx – 14  
>Violette Johnson – Persephone – 15<br>Lain Brooks – Hypnos – 16  
>Damiena Logus – Momus – 16<br>Jennifer Morgan - Peitho - 16  
>Griffin Andrews – Aeolus – 17<p>

**You can obviously see the cabins which need more demigods: Hera, Ares, Demeter, Athena, Apollo (boys) Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes (girls), Dionysus and Minor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes Cabin<strong>

Life as a child of Hermes is always very hectic. There were pranks to be pulled, alibis to be verified and fake licences and ID to be made. It was no wonder that no one noticed Matt and the Stoll brothers as they re-entered the cabin ten minutes before dinnertime.

The three boys quickly separated, going about to other sections in the cabin so as to not draw attention to themselves – however, it was practically useless. The Aphrodite cabin had been in a right old mess when they'd left, and, as dumb as some of them were, it wouldn't take long to figure out the culprits. After all, the trio did have a history of pranking the Aphrodite cabin and Lydia Miller was a fourteen year old genius in disguise.

Meanwhile, lying on the top bunk of a bed in the corner, Jessica Roth was twiddling with her iPod, which, quite unfortunately, had gone through the camp washing machine.

'Damn you to Hades!' she hissed under her breath. 'You're supposed to check the pockets, Manure Head!'

'What did Lola do?' someone who was sitting on the bed below her asked.

'She left my iPod in my pocket and it went through the wash! How am I gonna listen to music now, Morgan?' she wailed. Then she frowned, and poked her head under her mattress. 'Morgan?' she said, cocking her head to the side.

Indeed, it was Jenna sitting there, hands behind her head, resting her torso lazily against the wall.

'The one and only,' beamed Jenna. 'Except …' her expression faltered. 'There are other Jenna's, so I suppose I'm the one and only daughter of the goddess of rapists.'

'Rapists?' said Jessica, wrinkling her nose. 'Really?'

'Really,' nodded Jenna. She smirked. 'Thought you didn't like me, Roth.'

'I don't,' answered Jessica. 'You're annoying, self-centred and full of yourself. Not to mention that ridiculous Mad Hatter obsession–'

'Take that back!' shouted Jenna over the noise of the cabin. 'The Mad Hatter is _awesome_! Don't you _dare_ insult him, _ever_, in my presence!'

Jessica rolled her eyes. 'I didn't say he wasn't awesome, I just said it was a ridiculous obsession.'

'Same difference!'

'Is not.'

'Oh, go *[Unfortunately, this fic is rated T, not M, which is the content of this sentence. The author apologises for any inconveniences and suggests that you think up your own fitting T-rated sentence. Thank you.]*' she yelled, and stormed out of the cabin. All of the cabin's occupants stared at her retreating figure for a moment before shrugging and going back to their own activities.

Jessica was gaping, open-mouthed, at the door. Then she shook her head and muttered, 'Jenna Morgan.'

Graeme, halfway across the room, started to scream the Hedwig's Theme, to which all the Hermes campers stopped and listened to. He finished the song, then lifted his hat to his chest and declared, 'Brothers, sisters, today I have the blues. Let us not forget the ones who died in that horrible war for good and evil. Let us not forget those who died thinking of evil. Let us not forget the burning fortress.'

Some of the Hermes campers sniffled, and all raised their hands over their hearts.

'But mostly, let us not forget the lost half of our role models – let us not forget Fred WEASLEY!'

A cheer went up. Anyone from the passing cabins just ignored it: the Hermes cabin went through this little routine every second day as a tribute to their revered teacher. In fact, Graeme, leader of all Harry Potter activities, had dedicated a shrine to Fred's memory, and held meetings at the shrine (the meetings included talking about the books and praying for the dead characters).

That's when the conch horn was blown; the campers instantly jumped into action, lining up in seniority. Travis, at the front, started to chant something about yummy food and Connor pretended to conduct him. Graeme had basically gone mad from lack of food and was trying to eat his hat while Jessica looked on, amused.

Needless to say, the Hermes cabin was hungry people.

**The Mess Hall**

Anya was very lonely sitting by herself. She had gotten used to it over the three and a half years since she'd been claimed as Zeus's daughter, but it still didn't mean she liked it. Being alone in a cabin was boring at times.

Although, being alone did have its perks. Anya didn't have to answer to any other camper, didn't have to listen to silly siblings going on about their trivial matters like her friend Diana, an Apollo camper, did.

It was just at her table at the Mess Hall where things got boring and a little lonely. Anya knew she wasn't the only one who felt that way, but it didn't stop the feeling.

So Anya just watched glumly as the other campers chatted and ate together.

Not for the first time, her eyes wondered over to Lola "Manure Head" Mann. Lola was incredibly bony, almost anorexic, with golden brown hair and dark eyes that looked black. Her tan was inconsistent and she had freckles all over her arms and face. Her overalls were dirty and looked horrible, and everyone from the Demeter cabin was avoiding her.

To say that Lola Mann and Anya Pery didn't get along would be an understatement in the extreme. The two girls just couldn't seem to understand each other's ways at all. Lola had everything Anya wanted – siblings who she could talk to, a semi-normal life for a demigod – and she just threw it out the window. Similarly, Lola didn't have a clue why Anya – who she considered a lucky kid who was noticed and liked at Camp Half-Blood – had gone into her special garden and actually _touched_ one of the tools with no intentions of using it (Lola was very over-protective of her garden) – not that Anya had meant any harm, of course.

They were just two people who would never get along in a million years.

A similar pair was glaring at each other over the backs of their cabin mates: Hunter Hart, of Athena, and Landon Keyes, of Ares. Ever since they had laid eyes on each other, it had been war. Literally. Poor Chiron had to lock them up on Capture the Flag nights because they did so much damage to each other.

Speaking of Capture the Flag…

'Campers!' Chiron called, banging a hoof against the table. 'It is time again for Capture the Flag! Get into your teams and be prepared! Landon and Hunter, here, now.'

**The camp grounds**

'Oooooo!' squealed Drew. 'This colour, like, totally suits you, Susie!'

Susie sighed.

'Leave me alone, Drew,' she snapped. 'Aren't you on Green Border Patrol?'

'Aw, but this is just so much more fun!' insisted Drew.

'Will it be fun when the Hermes kids get here because you weren't protecting the Green Border?' asked Susie innocently. 'Because I'm pretty sure Jenna will kill you if Matt's team gets one of our flags.'

You see, once all the gods had claimed their children and there had been a booming rise in the demigod population, Chiron had realised that the two teams, Blue and Red, were too large to control, leading to the idea of the four teams. It was basically Capture the Flag, just on a massive scale.

Drew and Susie's team was Yellow, which consisted of the Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus and some minor cabins. The team had elected Jenna leader – it might've had something to do with her powers, but it was mostly due to the fact that when she made a war decision, it could either work out brilliantly or cause horrible losses (but it tended to be brilliant). Diana, Susie's older half-sister, was Jenna's second-in-command, something which the team understood completely, since Diana was a really cool-headed leader.

'Shit!'

The two Yellow Team half-bloods turned. Running like maniacs towards them were Zoey Jones and Lydia and Laura Miller. It appeared that Zoey had been the screamer, seeing as she was more out of breath than the other two. The trio pulled up short next to Susie and Drew.

'Oh my gods,' gasped Zoey, doubled-over. 'Oh bloody chocolate monkeys.'

'What happened?' asked Susie urgently.

'Bloody fucktards,' grumbled Lydia. She straightened up a little and said, with fire in her eyes, 'The Blue Team has a magic repelling shield.'

'What?' said Drew.

'A repelling shield,' explained Zoey, 'made by the freaking Hecate cabin. Only their team can get in and out without consequences. We have about three campers over there, unable to get back.'

'They're not allowed to use their magic as an unfair advantage!' exclaimed Susie.

Laura put up her hand and waved it around. 'What does advantage mean?' Lydia face-palmed at her twin's stupidity.

'Got one over? More of something on a side? Out-number?' Zoey said, obviously trying to get a response out of her. Laura's face was still blank. 'Never mind, birdbrain.'

''K,' agreed Laura happily.

'We better tell Jenna about the shield before she tries to get in,' reasoned Lydia.

Drew smirked happily, 'I can't wait to see the look on that slut's face when she finds out.'

'Me too!' squealed Laura.

'Jenna, a slut?' said Susie incredulously. 'If she's a slut, then what the Hades are you?'

'Perfection,' was the arrogant answer.

**MONSTERS!**

'More Greek Fire!' bellowed Nicholas. He was, as usual, commanding his half of the Hephaestus cabin, which had branched out on the Blue/Green Team border. The Hecate cabin's shield-spell was still holding. It was a bloody nuisance for all of the teams other than Blue and whatever team Anya or Griffin Andrews were in.

Riley Mitchell, his half-sister, waved her arms in front of him and screamed, 'No use, Nick! We need to pull back and regroup with the Hermes, Demeter and Hypnos cabins!'

He seriously thought about letting it go on, but it would tire his cabin out quickly for no reason or progress.

'Pull back!' he screeched. 'Pull back to the pavilion!'

**MONSTERS!**

'Well, the good thing is, it's not a dome,' explained Annabeth. Percy and Anya nodded. 'Anya can just zap over there and we've won.'

'The problem is,' said Anya, leaning over the map, 'that's easier said than done. They've only got to worry about me, and Griffin from Aeolus, zapping over there. They'll just pick us off, one by one.'

'Who's got Griffin?' asked Percy.

'Green,' said Annabeth without hesitation. 'That leaves Jenna Morgan's team with no advantage–'

'–other than the fact that Jenna is so insane, she thinks of everything,' cut in Percy. 'How many flags has Blue got?'

'One, as far as I can tell. Green.'

'So they'll want revenge,' supplied Anya. 'Ok, here's what we do…'

**MONSTERS!**

'They've cut us off,' reported Levi Butler, son of Dionysus. 'And no one can reach over the top, not even Anya Pery, nor can Griffin Andrews.'

'What about the attacks?' questioned Jenna, gritting her teeth together.

'Getting worse,' answered Allison Stone, an Apollo camper. 'They almost took the flag in the last one.'

'How many flags have we got?' Diana asked.

'All of them,' replied Jenna absently. She bent over her map, which was lying on the table, running her fingers across it with loving strokes. The other campers that were crowded around her heard her start muttering things, the most notable being a sentence in Latin: '"_Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio_," of course.'

_The thing itself speaks on a table of shipwreck_, thought Allie. _What the Hades?_

'Movie line,' Diana whispered to her half-sister.

Levi nodded, and added, 'Jack Sparrow, At World's End.'

'Captain.'

All eyes around the table turned to Jenna, who was glaring at Levi with complete dislike.

'Come again?' he said, confused.

'_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Mr Butler,' she snapped.

She then went back to studying the map and talking to herself. The younger campers looked horrified. 'We're doomed,' announced Kain Scott glumly. 'So totally doomed.'

'Aha!' exclaimed Jenna triumphantly. 'Got it! String up the white flag of truce. Diana and Lydia, follow me!'

And as she strode away, Kain could be heard saying, 'I told you we were doomed.'

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all like it? I had fun writing that one. I'm sorry that I didn't include Keenan Hall and Lief, but it just didn't fit in here. They will be in the next chapter, promise! Remember, check out the forum to have your say on what's gonna happen and add characters! You can still add characters here though. The format you should use is:<strong>

**Name (includes nicknames):  
><strong>**Gender:  
><strong>**Age:  
><strong>**Godly Parent:  
><strong>**Mortal Parent:  
><strong>**Job:  
><strong>**Appearance:  
><strong>**Clothing:  
><strong>**Personality:  
><strong>**Bio:  
><strong>**Likes:  
><strong>**Dislikes:  
><strong>**Friends:  
><strong>**Enemies:  
><strong>**Weapon:**

**Thank you! Signing out,**

**Mads**


	3. Mad Hatter Is Out!

**Hello! How are you? Good, I hope. I'm not. My laptop, which has an important array of word documents, such as my original story ideas, pre-chapters and other stuff like questionnaires for my profile, has gone AWOL on me. It is mental, literally. I have to take it to the laptop fixing place. Yeah... So, anyway, my other stories are suffering badly. Really badly. **

**Luckily for you, I hadn't written a chapter for this one. So I didn't have to redo my work, which would instantly put me off the story. But my poor Harry Potter soon-to-be fic is going to die. Poor Susan. Soooo-san. Hehe. I love CG. **

**Reveiw replies:**

**awesomegrl77: **Thanks for giving me luck in my quest. D'ye wanna join?

**CherryBlossom1991: **Thank you very much! I love it when people love my stories. It gives me this unusual, warm, fuzzy feeling. Mum would say it's happiness, but I can't really say much on the matter.

**Victorious Penguins: **Yay! You like it. Don't worry, Anya won't be lonely no more... Hopefully. Hey, people, I gots an idea pertaining to this one. PM if interested :D

**I am unbelievable: **Oh, you shall see Jakob, although I didn't really work much on his characterisation. Sorry.

**GleekPJOFreak: **Your name is awesome. That Cap'n Jack bit made me laugh a bit too, but hey... its JENNA.

**Im ReX: **Uh, you should be happy with this chapter?

**goddess of lakes: **I like your character, I just don't know how to fit her into the storyline.

**wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch: **Don't ever change you name, wrinkadink! I love Cap'n Jack part too! So much! Wait... I just let Maggie out. Sorry. Won't happen again. Hermes cabin is freaking awesome! I LOVE FREDDIE TOO!

**Daughter of King Orrin: **I like RandomMadness23, but I think I'll just stick to my penname at the mo'. Thank you *little bow* I tried. What I'm doing isn't allowed, and I could get banned, so I just deleted those chapters in case one of those demon reviewers were lying in wait to pounce and kill me!

**Evil Taco Overlordxp: **Thank you!

**I'd also like to mention sparky0773 and Chocomadsandirish for being some of the first to use my forum. Daughter of King Orrin, of course, was the first. Like I asked her, "Why is it that you are always the first to reply to these?" :D**

**Now, that's over with... Disclaimer: Don't own even the OCs. **

* * *

><p>'We need outside help,' said Anya thoughtfully to Annabeth about ten minutes after her failed attempt to get over the wall. 'Someone other than our team.'<p>

The two exchanged looks while Percy looked on nervously. Whenever they had ideas … well, he was scared. And it didn't help that Anya could practically channel Jenna's ideas half the time. Then, without warning, Mia Jenson came running into view, bending over to catch her breath.

'Annabeth,' she panted. 'Yellow team has a white flag.'

'A truce flag?' said Anya in alarm. She turned to Annabeth. 'Why would they want to talk to us?'

'Jenna needs us,' said Annabeth triumphantly. 'Let them come over here, 'k Mia?' she told her sister.

Mia nodded, and rushed off.

'This is good,' Percy said. He grinned. 'Now we've got our own little mastermind on our team.'

'What am I?' asked Annabeth, eyebrow arched.

'Uh …'

_**Monsters!**_

'Three people of Yellow team are meeting with Red,' announced Aeril Hurks, resting on the table with their Camp Map on it. 'Saw it just before.'

'Interesting,' said Leah Jones, yawning. 'Oi, Travis, d'ye reckon we should attack them from the side while they're busy?'

'Yes,' answered Travis simply, shrugging. 'Send a group of Demeter kids in now.'

'Ok,' replied Katie Gardner. She was about to turn away to order her siblings into attack when Travis spoke up from the other side of the table.

'Hey Katie?'

'Yes, Travis?' she sighed.

'Go out with me.'

'No.'

'Damn.' Katie stalked off angrily, giving Travis the finger as she went.

'You owe me ten bucks!' crowed Jessica.

'He owes me twenty-five!' yelped Lain excitedly. She held her hands out in front of herself. 'Pay up, nimrod!'

'No,' said Travis, poking his tongue out. Aery flicked his right ear. 'Ouch! Aery, what the Hell was that for?'

'You owe me fifty,' she said, shrugging. 'Pay up, you douche.'

'This is why you shouldn't bet,' advised Vi. 'You always loose, Travis. I would've thought you'd know that by now.'

'Shut up, flower-head,' grumbled Travis, searching through his pockets for his spare wad of cash that he kept at the ready for situations like that one. He got it out and started riffling around with it. 'Ok, so what do I owe to whom?'

'Ten bucks,' chirped Jessica. She grinned as he handed her the ten. 'Thank you, twit-face!'

'Twenty-five.'

'Thirty-three dollars, fifty cents.'

'Fifty.'

Travis gave a moan after each note he handed over. 'This is shit,' he groaned. 'I loose both girl, and money, in the one day.'

'Hey, what are you all _doing_?' It was Connor. He glared at his brother's money wad with horrible anger. 'You owe me about a hundred, but you said you didn't have the money!'

'I didn't have the money for you, little brother,' smirked Travis. 'I did, however, have money for someone who had license to kill.'

'Who?' fumed Connor.

'Jenna,' answered Travis. 'She is one insane bitch.'

_**Monsters!**_

'You know what?' announced Jenna.

'What?' Annabeth answered, eyes narrowed.

'I think my team needs me right now,' she answered. She clicked her fingers, and Diana, from across the other side of the table, said in annoyance, 'What?'

'Check in with the guys for a second,' she ordered. 'Via walkie-talkie, of course.'

'I'm not your slave, you know,' Diana hissed.

Jenna gave her a solemn look that quickly changed to a pained one. 'Right, sorry. _Please_, can you check in with Jakob and Zoey?'

'Yes,' agreed Diana, fiddling with the bag at her hip and extracting her walkie-talkie. She spoke into it, 'Jakob, this is Diana. What's happening over there? Over.'

'_This is Jakob! We're under attack by Demeter campers, repeat, Demeter campers!_' was the crackly sound that came from the walkie-talkie. Diana looked up in alarm. 'Jen,' she started, panic in her voice, 'isn't Demeter part of Green team?'

Jenna swore loudly and rapidly in Ancient Greek, swore some more in French, then let off another round of swears, this time in Chinese Mandarin, before finally ending her rant by some other words that sounded Spanish. During the rant, Annabeth had seen fit to cover five year old Felipe Rivera-Perez's (Percy's little half-brother) ears; Percy ended up covering her hands with his own.

'I have a feeling Felipe actually knows what they mean,' he whispered to Annabeth when she gave him a confused glance. She nodded understandingly.

'That conniving, backstabbing little eunuch!' Jenna yelled. 'I bloody told Matt to not attack till I we spoke again! Bloody little *[_**Again, the author is very sorry for any inconveniences, but she cannot be bothered to change the rating to M. If these little messages bother you, please contact her at Madi_.au. Thank you**_]* pancake!'

Lydia placed her own hands over Felipe's ears with a bored look. 'Really, I reckon we should put a barking collar on her,' she suggested. 'You know, the ones that zap the dog if it barks.'

'Doesn't work,' said Jenna, all of a sudden becoming calm. 'Dad tried it when I was three but the thing stopped working. We think it might have something to do with Mum's powers.'

'Your dad seriously put a dog collar on you?' Anya exclaimed.

Jenna's eyes went wide and unfocussed. She bit her lip, and swayed like a little girl promised sweets if they were good. It made her seem oddly innocent.

'Jenna?'

She started as if she'd been shocked. Her eyes got even bigger, focussed now, and she gave Anya a questioning stare while her lips formed an insane smile.

'Did your dad put a dog collar on you?' Anya repeated.

'Oh, yeah,' answered Jenna absently. 'It was annoying.'

'Right …' said Annabeth, giving her an odd glance before reasserting her attention to Percy, letting go of Felipe's head. 'Do you wanna help them fight off Demeter or–'

'Oh no, don't worry about that,' said Lydia, waving her hands around in a dismissive gesture. 'We can deal with it, right Jen?'

'Yeah,' said Jenna, smile widening. She snatched the walkie-talkie off Diana and pressed the

'Talk' button. 'Music Dude, this is Mad Hatter. Set off Plan Six-Two-Four-Four-Two. Oh, you might want to activate Operation Draw-Chiron-Away while you're at it, savvy? Over.'

There was silence for a small space in time. Then the walkie blared, '_You want us to release them? Are you serious?_'

'Mr Knight, I think you'll find that my name is Jenna, not Sirius,' giggled Jenna. 'Why not release them? Just make them promise to never fight again and make sure they're on our side, savvy?'

'_I savvy. So, distract Chiron, release demon kids, then fight off Katie and her brats?_'

'Yep.'

'_Easy. See you soon, Hatter._'

_**Monsters!**_

'Why'd you agree if you thought you'd have trouble with it?' asked Rowan Lore, Jakob's half-sister and friend (but at the moment, she was his worst enemy). 'You're such an idiot at times, Jake.'

'Doesn't matter,' said Avalon Rendeo. '_Jenna_ said _Jake_ was leader, and he agreed, so _you_ are going to release Hunter Hart and Landon Keyes.'

Rowan huffed, 'Why can't someone else go and release the brats?'

''Cause you're the best of the best at escape,' answered Allison Stone, crossing her arms across her chest.

'But that's not fair!' screeched Rowan. 'I don't wanna!'

'Too bad!' yelled Kieran. 'We need someone to get them out, and, unfortunately, in my opinion, you're the only one!'

'_Jakob, have you sent someone out yet?_ _Or do I have to come back there?_'

'Sorry, Hatter, our escape artist is being a little stubborn,' Jake answered dryly. He then gave Rowan a look and opened his mouth to say something, but the walkie-talkie beat him to it.

'_Tell her if she_ _doesn't hurry up, I'll do it meself and I'll punish her later, savvy?_'

Rowan flinched.

'See.' Jake indicated the walkie-talkie. 'Jenna knows. So, how're you going to get them out?'

'I hate you,' she said simply. Then she rattled off a list of requirements. 'A team of two others, a distraction and a gun.'

'Gun?' repeated Jakob, eyes wide.

'Yes,' she nodded. 'Gun.'

_**Monsters!**_

'Oh, shut up Keyes!' snapped Hunter.

'When you do, Hart,' sneered Landon.

'Both of you, quiet!' hissed Chiron.

'Sorry!' they both said in unison. Then they turned to glare at each other with absolute hate.

'Dumbarse.'

'Nerd.'

'Idiot.'

'Geek.'

'... I can't think of any other insults at the moment,' admitted Hunter. 'It's not really my forte.'

'Suck, you whiny cry baby ,' hissed Landon.

'Both of you, quiet!'

'Sorry!' they repeated again.

It was about twenty minutes later when Laura Miller, an Aphrodite camper who was actually a stereotypical Aphrodite camper with nothing between the ears, came running into sight, screaming her head off for Chiron. 'Blood!' she screamed. 'Jakob's bleeding!'

As she got closer, Chiron managed to grab her by the shoulders and question her long enough to get the whole story. Apparently, Jakob had threatened a girl called Rowan Lore, who proceeded to shoot him with a gun. At this, Chiron looked alarmed, but told Laura to lead the way.

'Don't you two even dare think about leaving,' he warned, before ridding off with Laura on his back.

There was a slight pause.

'I didn't know Rowan got violent,' said Hunter. 'She never seemed the type.'

All of a sudden, a rustling came from a bush near Landon. He jumped, looking around with an odd expression on his face. 'What is it?' Hunter asked.

'I dunno,' answered Landon. 'It's probably just a–'

'I'm usually not a violent person,' said a feminine voice from near the rustling. And from the bushes emerged– said person they were talking about. Rowan Lore. Plus some of her Yellow team: an Aphrodite camper Hunter recognised as Mick Jules, and another kid neither of them really recognised at all. Rowan smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 'I'm Rowan, and this is my friend Mick. The other kid's Adrian Peterson, of Khione. We're here to break you out.'

_**Monsters!**_

'Oh, shut up, you insufferable, no-good, idiotic moron!'

'It takes one to know one!'

'Of course! You would know!'

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh! Who were that pair? The little, takes one to know one thing, was inspired by a scene in PotC: OST, where Jack tells Angeli-whore that she walked like a woman and she replied, "You would know."<strong>

**So, two things:**

**One, I want you all to give me your preferences for romance.**

**Two, tell me who you want to be featured in the chapter after next.**

**Oh, and one more thing. If I wrote an original, would you guys read it? I would tone down the craziness, but it would include blowing up a science lab. Interested? Anyway...**

**Signing Out,**

**Mads **


	4. I'll Eunuchify You!

**Hello, my dear readers. It is me again! Hugs and kisses to all! Everyone liked the last chapter? Good enough for all of you? **

**Well, readers dearest, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderfully inspiring reviews. Unfortunately, I'm super-duper tired, so if you want me to personally thank you all, you'll have to wait for next chapter. Oh, btw, shoutout to Im ReX, and his story, Camp Legacy: By Im ReX. Check it out, peeps!**

**Ok, so I know that the Roman Camp was called Camp Jupiter, but that sounds like a really sucky name for it. So, it's now called Legion Camp, Half-Blood Division, courtesy of my good friend, awesomegrl77. **

**Oh, shoutout to MysticalOddness23! Without you, Race-darling, I'd be nowhere. **

_Humph, you'd probably be not as good a writer. At least I'm awesome._

**Man, sometimes she annoys me! But still ... nowhere without her. **

**Unless you're gonna enter via the forum, or its a child of Hecate, NO MORE DEMIGODS! THIS SYOC IS CLOSED! However...**

**I do mention Legion Camp at the end for a reason, and all those on the Roman Submission part of the forum will finally know what I mean by Jenna not being the only Morgan. _Roman Submission is open, as is Hunter Submission. _So, enter that too. Link: http: /forum .fanfiction. net /topic/ 96868/ 48309533/ 1/ Just take out the spaces.**

**Anyone who can guess the song to, you're awesome, virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I'd probably work it so that Percy isn't as dumb. But he's dumb. So that means ...?**

* * *

><p>'So …' trailed off Anya.<p>

'So,' repeated Jenna.

'So,' said Diana.

'Ok, let's cut to the chase,' announced Annabeth. Suddenly, Jenna erupted into a fit of giggles. At first, they looked like a somewhat minor case, but eventually she was on the floor laughing her guts out. 'Percy,' sighed Annabeth. 'Water.'

Seconds later, the giggles were replaced with spluttering sounds as Jenna tried to catch her breath. She flopped into sitting upright, glaring at Percy from her space on the floor. Her left eye started to twitch a little.

'Why were you laughing so much?' asked little Felipe innocently. Jenna turned to him, and the group watching swore they could see her expression soften. A smirk curled on her lips as she got to her feet.

'Annabeth said cut to the chase,' she said, as if that explained everything, 'and her last name is Chase.'

'Lame, Jen,' said Diana, shaking her head. 'Lame as Clarisse's bloody spear.'

'Hey, I wouldn't insult that spear,' said Jenna warningly. She shivered. 'It stings … a lot.'

Lydia creased her eyebrows, and held up a finger in confusion. Jenna gave her the what-are-you-doing? stare, which was replied to with an even more confused look. The demigods watching this exchange shrugged, as did the two girls in question.

Suddenly, a ringtone went off.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

Jenna grimaced and dug her hand deep into the pocket of her jeans.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jol–<em>

She mashed her finger against the "talk" button, then hurried to the edge of the hastily erected planning pavilion, a finger pressed to her left ear while the phone was on her right.

'Hello?' she answered.

'_Jenna! How are you, my darling girl_?' came her father's voice through the crackly reception.

Jenna loosened her fingers a little and replied, 'Good, Dad. Listen, we're sort of in the middle of a game, so if I can ring you back later, I–'

'_I won't be here later, Jen_,' her father replied. '_But I was only calling to tell you that your sister wants to meet you in somewhere in New Jersey_.'

'What?' Jenna questioned, mouth agape. 'I can't meet _her_ in New Jersey!'

'_Why not, Jen-Jen_?' whined her father. '_Why can't either of you get along? You're twins, after all_.'

'Listen, I'll talk to you later about it, m'kay?' Jenna snapped the phone shut and rushed back over to Annabeth and the group. They stared at her in confusion. 'Important phone call,' she replied to their looks.

'How do we break through the wall?' asked Annabeth, ignoring Jenna's last statement.

Jenna rolled her eyes. 'Your bloody boyfriend, that's how,' she answered.

'What about him?' asked Annabeth, a glare directed at said boy. He put his hands up, surrender mode, a scared look on his face.

Jenna smirked. 'Do you see the shield?' she probed. When Annabeth nodded uncertainly, Jenna ploughed on. 'They've made a tactical error. It splits the creek. Right – down – the – middle.'

**Monsters! And, uh, Jenna!  
>(Isn't that the same thing, Mads?)<br>True, Lily, true.  
>(Meh. I already know, she's my sister)<strong>

Trent had surveyed the Hecate cabin as they threw up the shield and held it. It wasn't _his_ idea to make the shield, but they (meaning the other campers) hadn't listened to his suggestion. So he wasn't gonna help, even when he saw that they had made a mistake with the placing of the shield and water could get through if the Poseidon cabin tried.

Even if he had told them, who's to say that they would listen to him anyway?

Nico (who had decided to go to camp for a few weeks) had also warned them not to do it, so Hades cabin was lounging around at the back when they could've been helping. Little Alaqua was begging Shay to braid her hair, but Shay, of course, looked like she was gonna vomit. Trent beckoned Alaqua forward.

The little girl bounced forward, handing Trent her hairbrush. On the inside, he sighed, but … Alaqua was only five. He was the closest thing Alaqua would get to a loving father. Besides, he loved that little girl more than anything. She was the only one (apart from Shay) who he would show his somewhat morbid soft side to.

'I wanna be a pwincess, Twent,' she giggled. 'Make my hair pwincessy.'

'You already are a princess, Aqua,' Trent told her, 'but prettier and nicer than any other princess could ever be.'

Alaqua giggled.

Then yells ripped apart the morbid tranquillity of the Hades cabin hideout. All four looked up in surprise as William Heath, of Ares, stormed up to them.

'You could help!' he shouted. Alaqua jumped and trembled a little. Trent curse internally – this was why he always got Nico to let them join Jenna's group. Jenna _never_ associated with an Ares kid; (unless it was Clarisse) let alone the whole cabin. 'You are a bunch of lazy, ungrateful morons! You're letting Jenna Morgan win! She's a girl! I never get beaten by a girl!'

'Mate, that's uncalled for,' Trent told him. The thirteen year old snorted derisively.

'There you go again, Black,' he sneered, 'always defending your pretty girlfriend.'

Trent felt ager bubble up in his chest.

'Jenna is _not_ my girlfriend, you sick douche,' he hissed. 'Hades cabin fights when Hades cabin wants to fight. I don't think we want to, do we, Nico?'

Nico looked down from his branch in the chestnut tree he was resting in. He had a look of bored interest on his face. He shrugged. 'I don't want to get out of this tree,' he announced, 'so I guess we're not fighting.'

William hissed in anger and stomped away. A snort of humour came from Nico's position in the tree and Shay joined in with his laughter. Trent smirked and looked down at Aqua to see that the little girl was quivering. He sighed, told her to sit down, and slipped his ring from his hand, muttering all the while, 'I'm gonna kill William Heath.'

**Another line of pure awesomeness!**

'Jake, please, can't you just let me go back?' pleaded Susie, struggling as Jake's muscular arms held her tight. He gave her a grim smile.

'Sorry, Susie, but that's not how it works,' he explained. 'I have to put you in prison. It's the rules.'

'But can't you just pretend you didn't see me?' she whined. 'I'll kiss you if you let me go,' she bargained.

Jake just put her in Green Team cage and turned away. What Susie didn't see, and what she constantly wished she could, was Jake's eyes. The brown was burning with some kind of emotion, one that Riley, his little sister, always teased him about.

And he was blushing.

**And another line of awesomeness … this line drawing is getting boring.**

There were a few drawbacks with Plan Six-Two-Four-Four-Two. One of them was, of course, that the two people most involved in Plan Magic were archenemies and felt the need to try and kill each other all the time. After the fifth time, the usually suave Adrian Peterson literally grabbed them by their necks and lifted them both into the air, roaring at them in anger.

'IF YOU TWO BLOODY DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'M GONNA EUNUCHIFY YOU, GOT IT, HOTSHOTS?' he screamed. Both, eyes wider than dinner plates, nodded quickly. He dropped them to the floor in disgust.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Then, with one murderous glare sent in the boys' direction, he stomped off. Rowan and Mick watched him go in amusement before helping Hunter and Landon to their feet.

'Well,' chortled Rowan, 'he still has his charms, don't cha reckon, Mick?'

'Oh yeah. Real charmer, that one.'

'One question, kiddos,' announced Rowan, turning around and fixing the boys with a stare. 'Two, actually. One, do you actually know what eunuchify means?'

Both shook their heads.

Rowan snorted, then continued, 'And two, are you gonna keep on fighting, or am I gonna have to shoot you both with my gun?'

**Kill the emo lords!**

'Ok, we need to go now,' announced Jenna once Poseidon cabin had finished the attack on the Hecate cabin and destroyed the shield. Annabeth and Anya frowned at Jenna, who waved a flag at them and, before they could figure out what had happened, ran away. 'Bye, love you guys, see you later!'

'That little–' started Anya, but she was cut off by Annabeth's disapproving glare. 'Sorry.'

They both watched in frustration as Jenna scurried over the borderline and the camp was lit by an odd, yellowish light. It was the signal that Hecate and Apollo cabins had come up with to signify that the game was over. The light was the colour of the winning team.

'She told us she was down one flag,' said Annabeth, shaking her head, 'but she never specified which, did she?'

'Nope.'

'Little genius,' commented Mia, who'd sidled up to them. 'She wanted to distract us while she stole our flag.'

Annabeth sighed.

**The Very Next Day…**

For once, Jenna was not on hyper-speak mode, or even on a sugar rush.

It had creeped the other campers out when, instead of rushing into the dining pavilion happily and screaming out that her team had won the Capture the Flag game, she slouched and grumbled, not bothering to get up until Will Solace was outside her door for inspection. Due to the strict no-two-campers-of-the-opposite-sex-in-the-same-room-at-the-same-time rule (which was over-enforced in Jenna's cabin), she had to leave while he inspected it. She did so very grudgingly – after she tried to shoot him with her dart-gun that her older brother, Sam, had gotten her for her birthday.

It was unnecessary to say that Jenna was in a bad mood, and it was because of her family.

Whenever Jennifer Morgan thought about her family, her vibrantly murderous personality was dimmed and she took on a brooding, serious expression, looking darker than Zeus's personal thunderclouds. Only very few people could tell you that she was thinking about her family: Matt, who was her confidant and best friend; Diana, who'd she'd known longer at camp than anyone; Trent, who she trusted with her life, and vice versa; and, last but not least (but definitely the strangest), was Clarisse, who had come across Jenna in the forest when she had lost it.

Samuel was her older brother by five years. He was the one who treated her like a spoilt brat, and she adored him when she was little, and now, even though he was at college and she hadn't seen him in ages. He actually wasn't a child of Peitho – Sam's mother was Athena. Athena had come across their dad, Ryan, while he was on a diplomatic case. A little while later, he was explained about the circumstances and received Sam. Then, a few years later, the goddess Peitho had been attracted to the diplomatic Mortal who'd already been so involved in Greek mythology. After that, she'd had twin girls, Lily and Jennifer.

However, the thing about the twins was, they weren't the same. While they loved and respected each other, they always had gotten into so many arguments. Jenna was the loose sister; Lily was the uptight, always had to be right, obsessive sister. They weren't the same because of another reason, and Jenna had never _ever_ told anyone this. Everyone was under the impression that Lily didn't go to camp because she didn't need it.

Truth was; she really did go to camp.

Just … not the same one.

Lily Morgan went to Legion Camp in San Francisco.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, my dearest readers. And please, do check out the forum. You'll not regret it.<strong>


	5. And Those Two Bimbos Are Aloan and Lily

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Man, I've been busy. I've had assignments and tests and all that stuff that bores the Hades out of me, but on Friday I got to explode rockets! It was fun... Yeah. My dad is creepy. He's tapping the window of my room right now with a retarded expression... I'm (unfortunately) related to him. Gah.**

**Review Replies:  
>LoveTheNyah: Did you change your name? I thought it was something different ... Yes, new chapter, always awesome as Johnny Depp. Your happy dance makes me happy (kick ass dancing, btw)! The Roman Camp is cool. *Nods head* Yep.<br>Daughter of King Orrin: Yeah, sorry about making it go quickly. I'm not experienced in writing romance much. There is something at the end, but I don't like it much. Glad you're happy about it... I'm still learning, so I'm really sorry.  
>averagewriter: Yep, neither can I. Jokes...<br>EatMuffins: Thank you for loving it!  
>NONAME: I understand what updating is... -_- Feel my glare!<br>**

**Disclaimer: Usual stuff, I don't own, blah, blah, blah. You get my drift.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Capture the Flag, and Jenna's mailbox was clogged with messages from her Dad and Sam, asking her to meet Lily in New Jersey. She hadn't read any of them, of course. But her mood was fouler than ever, and no one seemed to want to ask why.<p>

Usually, either Matt or Diana would try and break her out of it, but both were … a bit preoccupied. So that left Trent, because Clarisse had sworn that if she had to look after Jenna one more time she would kill someone. Literally, she had organised a bomb to go off in the Hades cabin because Trent hadn't bothered to go help the girl.

Unfortunately, Trent wasn't able to convince Jenna to stop being mopey. He still didn't know how she managed to hang him, unconscious, from the top of Thalia's Pine. Heck, he didn't know how she managed to _knock him out_ (but he did suspect her dart gun).

So, needless to say, camp seemed a bit dull for the friends of the Morgan girl. However … the tightly-knit group of fifteen, sixteen and seventeen year olds weren't the only ones present at Camp Half-Blood.

Nor were they the only half-bloods.

* * *

><p>They came from the alleyway, running in earnest, the boy and the girl did, and onto the deserted New York City street. The girl was young, only thirteen at most, while the boy was at least sixteen. Their faces had dirt smudges and their bodies were painfully thin, marking them as homeless. As to where they were heading, no one, not even themselves, knew – all they knew was that they had to get away from their current position.<p>

'Come on, Lief, they're almost here! Hurry!' the boy yelled, tugging the arm of the girl, Lief. They started to run even quicker than they had been earlier. Then the girl jerked to a halt and gave a little gasp.

'Omega!' she yelled. 'Where's Omega?'

The boy started jerking on her arm even more frantically than before. 'Lief,' he moaned. 'Come on! The mutt will follow, alright?'

'No!' Lief thrashed and pulled her arm from the boy's grip. 'I'll be back soon!' she shouted over her shoulder at the boy, who instantly followed her, yelling her name out.

But he needn't have worried. The massive black and white Border Collie bounded up the street, barking at her mistress as she went. Omega (that was the dog's name) bounded into Lief almost knocking her over, but at the last second helped the girl to steady herself. Then they both ran back to where the boy stood.

This time, when they started to run, neither of the children stopped or looked back.

* * *

><p>The brunette looked warily around her, slipping the knife covertly from her sleeve. Dark hazel eyes glanced furtively around. She signalled to the tanned boy beside her, who smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes.<p>

'Aloan, do me a favour and smack the shit out of Troy, will you?' the brunette said, motioning to the older girl that accompanied the two. She looked a bit like the other girl, but there were quite a few differences; her hair was curly and fell to her waist and was highlighted blonde, whereas her companion had a harsh, shoulder-length cut that looked as if she'd cut it with the knife in her hand; the older girl had a paler complexion; her eyes were a forest-green; and she was tall, much taller than her friend.

Aloan smiled. 'Lily, we're on a mission that _you_ personally want finished,' she chided. 'We don't have time.'

The girl, Lily, nodded.

'You're right, as always, Al,' she said.

The boy grinned and threw an arm around Aloan. 'I always knew I liked this one,' he said, fingering a lock of her hair.

Aloan's smile dissipated. Gingerly, as if it would burn her, she removed the boy's arm from her shoulders with a look of pure distaste.

'Why did we have to take him with us, again?' she said, grimacing. The boy looked at her in mock-hurt.

'You had to take me because I'm awesome,' he replied. 'Besides, Reams … you know you want me.' The last statement was uttered in his "seductive" tone. It caused both girls to give him looks that told him quite plainly that he was an idiot.

But before anything could be said aloud, two people came running into the alley that the trio had stationed themselves in. The boy's hurt look disappeared and he stepped in front of the pair, a boy and a girl.

'What do we have here?' he said. Lily and Aloan came forward to stand next to him so that the pair had nowhere to run. 'Oh, I see! Two kiddies in a dark alleyway in New York City at night-time.'

The assessment wasn't entirely true. Yes, they were in New York City and yes, they were in an alleyway at night-time, but the pair weren't really children. In fact, the blonde boy seemed to be about Lily's age and the girl wasn't much younger than twelve or thirteen.

'Who are you?' demanded Aloan.

The pair put their hands up in surrender when they saw the weapons that the trio possessed.

'No need for those,' said the blonde boy in a placating tone. 'We're just passing through, so if you'll excuse me …'

He and the girl tried to get past the three, but none of them moved aside or backwards. Actually, they stepped forwards and placed their weapons in a defensive position. The duo backed away a little.

'Your names, now, hotshot,' commanded Lily, using a powerful Charmspeak tone. She knew that when her voice was like this, there was no possibility of him refusing her.

'I'm Keenan and this is Lief,' he said without hesitation. A look of confusion crossed his face. 'What – I didn't – huh?'

Lily smirked and explained, 'I can … convince … anyone to do anything I wish of them. Of course, if it was something threatening a powerful bond between two people, it won't work – like if you had a wife or kids or something.'

'Not likely,' said the boy of the trio. He lowered his weapon. The golden trident shifted its shape around till it was only a red Queen of Hearts playing card. He stuffed it in his pocket. 'I'm Zane, Zane Troy, and these bimbos –' Aloan smacked him on his right cheek and then Lily got him from the other side immediately after '– ouch! – are Aloan Reams and Lily Morgan.'

Keenan nodded while Lief made no movement at all, observing them with analytical, grey eyes. Lily opened her mouth to say something when another person entered the alleyway – but this person was the one the trio had been expecting.

Her face was identical to Lily's in every aspect, down to the little freckle on her right cheek just below her eye. Their only differences were their hair, which the new arrival wore long in a messy braid, and their clothes.

'Jenna,' said Lily calmly. 'I thought we were going to meet at _Le Parker Meridian._'

* * *

><p>'Hey,' said Jake, sitting down next to Susie. 'Why're you out here?' He gestured to the lake in front of them and the forest behind.<p>

'Why would you care?' she snipped. Her eyebrows rose as she turned to him and he held her gaze. 'After all, you haven't talked to me all week and every time I try, you just ignore me.'

'I haven't …'He trailed off, and started again, 'I haven't been _ignoring_ you, Su. I've just been busy.'

'Oh really?' she said bitingly, standing up. He rose to meet her. 'Then what do you say about yesterday at dinner?'

That was one time that he couldn't deny ignoring her. She'd tried to speak to him for about a minute until one of his sisters, Riley, asked him a question about something they were making in the forge and he'd answered happily, going into large detail. Susie gave up soon after Riley started to talk to him.

Before he could even say one word in defence, she'd stalked off.

'Chiron!' yelled Trent, running to the Big House, Matt and Diana only a step behind him. The centaur frowned and looked up to answer, but the look on Trent's face stopped him short. 'Jenna's gone!'

An incredulous look grace Chiron's face. 'What did you say?' he asked. The stunned tone of voice only infuriated Trent as he skidded to a stop on the porch.

'Jenna's gone,' he repeated. 'You know, Jenna. Jenna Morgan. Jennifer. Hatter. Oh Precious Insane One. The Girl with the Multiple Names.'

'Do you know where she could've gone?' asked Chiron thoughtfully.

'No,' answered Matt, shaking his head. But beside him came a hesitant voice. 'Well…'

'What do you know?' demanded Trent, grabbing her by the collar – which was really odd for him, seeing as they both got along rather well usually. That's when Matt went into instant defence mode and punched Trent on the side of his face and all Hades broke loose. Eventually though, with the help of four campers holding back Trent and one holding back Matt. 'What do you know, Madison? Where is she?'

Diana, with the most alarmed look on her face since three weeks ago when Jenna suggested as a joke that she and Kieran St Clair should go out, stuttered out, 'She got a phone call not too long ago, from her dad. He wanted her to meet her sister in the city for lunch.'

Trent stopped struggling and turned to Chiron with a horrified look on his handsome face.

'We have to find her before they kill each other.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know, it's bad, but I lost the inspiration after lunch and I promised myself I would finish the chapter. You won't find out what happens at lunch with Lily and Jenna until later (it involves Jenna, a shrimp platter and time-travel) but I promise, you will find out.<strong>

**Peace Out,**

**Mads.**


	6. Anya Is BLUSHING?

**Merry Christmas! I've actually worked at it so that this chapter comes out at the same time that the clock strikes twelve, signifying Christmas day – in Australia, at least. Love this pressie, please, because, quite unfortunately, I'm not giving you a New Year's one, and next year I won't be able to do this. So it's a one-off thing.**

**I'll tell you now, do not expect an update from now till January 15****th**** at least. I'm going on a cruise to New Zealand and I get to do this kick-arse awesome tour of the Lord of the Rings sites they used for the movies. **

**Wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,**

_**Madi**_

Who they were, no one, not even the hill guards, knew. All they knew was that something was after them. And no, it wasn't the massive Border Collie that followed on the heels of the young girl.

It was a group of skeletal, mummy-like creatures, all of which wouldn't stop even though the young girl whacked it in the head numerous times with a frying pan.

Hunter Hart and Kain Scott, two of the youngest qualified warriors of Camp Half-Blood, were on watch at the time, and the latter, unable to sit still, had spotted them first when he got up to stretch his legs (he wasn't actually supposed to be sitting in the first place, but none of the campers abided by this rule, since they were only guarding the hill as a precaution). The young boy had given a shout which immediately alerted his friend and from there, everything had just gone downhill. The warning shell at the hill was soon blown and reinforcements made their way to their fellow campers' posts.

"Who are they?" asked Avalon Rendeo, squinting into the distance, an arrow knocked to her undrawn bow at her side. "Are they demigods?"

"I'd assume so," said Hunter, looking slightly nervous, his hand fiddling with his laptop casing even more than usual, "although, I don't recognise them. Perhaps they are merely mortals?"

The group of five warriors shook their heads, none of them wanting to take their eyes off the figures in the distance while Kain bounced up and down excitably and Hunter just fiddled more. Finally, Will Heath said, in that oddly rough voice of his, "They mus' be half-bloods, prob'ly followin' directions of a god or goddess. Thatta boy and a girl outta there, so I'm thinkin' they're bro and sis, ya know?"

Zoey Jones refused the urge to look into Will's compassionate hazel eyes as he said this. She just smiled ruefully as she felt his hand bump hers and could feel rather than see his raised eyebrows.

"Whaddya think, Zo?" he asked.

"Meh," she shrugged. "As long as they don't kill us, I'm cool with 'em."

The muscular boy winked at her.

"Let's keep them from their appointment with Hades, then?" said Jessie Roth.

Three arrows were flying from Ava's bow before Jessie finished the sentence. Zoey was quick to follow Ava's example and knocked four arrows to her bowstring before aiming and firing. They both lowered their bows in unison to see the damage they'd left on the mummies.

As if nothing had happened, the mummies were still stumbling after the duo running for camp. The younger boys gasped in amazement.

"That's impossible," babbled Hunter. "No one should have withstood that volley; no human, no monster, no spirit."

Zoey gnashed her teeth in frustration. "It seems," she hissed, "that you hand soldiers have to go in yourselves."

"Yes!" Will exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go kick monster ass!"

Anya, Will and Jessie grinned at each other.

**~C*H*B~**

Needless to say, with that many campers attacking the monsters, there wasn't any left by the time Anya's blade fell for the last time. The boy, who she opted to protect, was looking at her in slight awe. It was a bit embarrassing … and, if she was going to admit it, making her feel extremely proud. The proud part she could handle – the embarrassing part was a different story.

Damn her pale skin and it's highly noticeable blush!

"Um, you're bleeding," she said in attempt to create conversation. She wiped the trickle of blood from the boy's forehead. "We, uh, will get you, um, patched up, in a little while."

Damn her inability to create a sentence in the presence of a highly good looking guy.

'Cause, yeah, he was rather, uh, _nice _in the looks department; he was very definitely _gawk_ worthy, which, coming from Anya, who wasn't much into gawking at cute guys, was saying something. His muscles were … well defined (if not a little scarred), one could say, and that blond hair was practically _made_ for someone to run their fingers through. The blue of his eyes was that piercing colour she'd only ever heard about in stories but had never really witnessed firsthand (she was pretty sure that if anyone else had those eyes, they wouldn't look nearly as good as they did in Mystery Man's face).

All her thoughts were doing were making her blush more!

_Well, I suppose I have the right to gawk a little_, she reasoned. _After all, it's not every day a human _Adonis _comes to your summer camp._

She barely noticed when Ava, self-elected leader of the group, asked for their names.

"I'm Lief, Lief No-Name, and this is my big bro, Keenan," chirped Mystery Ma– _No, Anya; his name is _Keenan,_ not Mystery Man! _ - Keenan's little sister. "We were told to come here by a girl in town, Jemma or Jessica or something."

"Jenna?" said Anya, now on full alert. When Lief nodded, Anya pressed, "Where was she? Was she with anyone else?"

Keenan nodded. "Two girls, Lily and Aloan, and a boy. He said his name was Zane Troy, I think. They had these … weapons." Zoey and Anya exchanged glances and Ava's hand tensed on her bow. Scrutinising them, it was obvious that Keenan had noticed their distress on the matter. "Do you know these people?"

"Maybe," Ava muttered, thinking quickly. She had never heard of an Aloan, though she had heard of a Lily at camp. But the boy that Keenan mentioned was inexistent in half-blood terms. Perhaps … they were a group of wanderers? That wouldn't make sense: Jenna would've sent them with Keenan and Lief. Her decision was made quickly. "Come with me," she announced, putting a hand on Keenan's shoulder. He jerked it out of her grip and her right eyebrow rose.

"Where are you taking us?" he demanded.

"To Chiron."

**~A*C~**

"So you see," said Zoey, twirling a lock of hair with her forefinger, "I think you should take a look at the remains on the hill. It's too weird to be a regular monster."

Trent nodded thoughtfully. "Probably isn't a regular monster," he said. He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, as if unsure whether to say something or not. Apparently he decided he should, because soon he was saying, "Remember that monster a few months back? You know, the Sphinx thing?" When Zoey nodded, he continued. "Well, I remembered what I was thinking about it the other day. And do you know what I noticed?

"The thing didn't seem to be going for those half-bloods. It was going for the _monsters_ following them. Anyway, me, Shay and Aqua went out afterwards while no one was around and checked it out. I wouldn't usually take Aq, but Nico was away so someone in the cabin had to look after her and I needed Shay's help. Turns out it was good we did, coz she was the one to notice it.

"Zo, the thing wasn't a real monster. We tested and everything, but there was no way in Hades that it was in Tartarus. And … well, it was Egyptian."

Zoey frowned. "You're making no sense. You know that, right?"

"All I'm saying is that I think someone in camp has been summoning Egyptian monsters," he sighed. Her eyes went massive at the thought. "I wouldn't have thought it possible at all, because no one knows Egyptian magic. But … I think its Jenna."

"_What?_" hissed Zoey, lowering her voice and looking around the empty cabin as if a camper were about to appear out of nowhere. Given the cabin, it was, in all actuality, a possibility. "What do you mean, you think its _Jenna_?"

"Think about it," he insisted. "She was there the time that Sphinx was there and afterwards she was a thousand times more tired than the rest of us. These kids get chased to camp by skeleton figures and claim afterwards that they met her."

"Well," said Zoey hesitantly, "… your theory does match up. Unless, you know, she has an evil twin sister or something…" There was a tense moment where Trent went rigid. Then Zoey laughed. "Nope, no possibility of that! I'm so funny, aren't I?"

He gave a mechanical laugh.

"Well, you're sure as Hades not a smart one," he muttered. He cleared his throat. "Point is, I believe you. Besides, the energy they had when they came towards the hill was … different, but like that Sphinx's."

"And Jenna? Do you really believe that she did it? It's impossible!"

"Of course I do. After all … she's Jenna."


	7. Have FUN!

**Hello again! It's me, back for another totally _explosive_ chapter! (Not really, it's more of a filler until you guys can help out for the next chapter, but it'll be enough until you do). How have you all been? Good, I hope. So sorry for being MIA.** **All I can say is, shit happens. **

**Anywho. This is the next chapter of TIOS. A little bit happens here... And they start a game of truth or dare! I always said there would be one, didn't I? **

**Because of this, I need YOUR help! Truth or dare isn't as fun without you guys giving me some ... creative ideas about what you can get YOUR characters to do. Hehe, fun, right?**

**On a slightly different (but only a little bit) note, I've now got a Tumblr account. Yes, yes, I know, TUMBLR, GAH... my friend convinced me! The Tumblr account has exactly what I need - a blog, in which you guys, my readers, can write to me and tell me all about what you think your characters should do. THAT WAY, you're not wasting a review! Plus, you guys get to see all sorts of cool other stuff, like the full version of the poster, and notifications where I am in updating. The Tumblr page is found here: racejackson updates. tumblr . com. Of course, you need to take out the spaces to get it.**

**SHOUT OUT TO: As always, awesomegrl77, Caley Wheeler and ClareBear. Also, StormOrBlaze, coz the stories that this guy writes are epic! And ... Daughter of King Orrin. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES. WE WOULD ALSO LIKE TO STATE THAT MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT OURS EITHER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING.**

* * *

><p>"You always get us into these messes!" spat Lily venomously, craning her neck around the chair she was tied to. "It's <em>every single bloody<em> time you talk to me that this happens!"

"It's not as if I planned this, dummy!" retorted Jenna, giving her sister the evil eye. "Besides," she continued, "this has only happened a few times before. It hasn't happened since 1734; it was May, I think."

Lily tilted her head. "Yeah, I think so…"

**~l~**

The day that Riley Mitchell decided to hang out with Rowan Lore from Apollo was the same day that she got her first crush.

Riley hadn't _meant _to hang out with Rowan or Rowan's best friend, Mitch. It totally hadn't been her intention at all. In fact, if she had a choice, she'd be hanging around the forge or her cabin. Really, those two locations where the only ones in camp she frequented (apart from the Mess Hall, because Riley totally loved barbeque nights).

But that was beside the point: Riley was now in the presence of Rowan and Mitch and their hot, mysterious friend from Aphrodite cabin.

Dylan Braddon was an older camper, who'd been one of the first to join camp after the war with Kronos. He was a friendly person, the type of guy who you could go up to with any problem and he'd be more than happy to help – unless it was something to do with fighting, because he sucked at all forms of it and generally kept to his jock sports. Not only was he friendly, and nice, he was, as Riley had always thought, fairly hot; he was all blue eyes, shaggy blond hair and muscles.

Yes, he had nice muscles.

They were all just chilling when suddenly, someone from Hermes (probably Jessie Roth) shouted for attention. Not one to complain about whatever Jessie was doing, Riley turned her head to watch what she had to say.

"_TRUTH OR DARE!"_ she yelled.

That was basic camp stuff.

~TIOS~

Before Jessie and her friends called for truth or dare, Anya and Ava were up at the Big House, talking to Chiron about the two new campers – who were, at that point, watching the orientation video.

"Chiron, it's just weird, ok?" said Ava, arms crossed and brow furrowed. "These kids just waltz into camp, looking like shit and saying that they got sent here by _Jenna_. I don't know about you, but that means that she's up to something."

Chiron stroked his beard. "How much do you know about Jennifer?" he asked finally, looking between the girls. They exchanged apprehensive looks. He smiled at their reaction. "I suppose that you don't know much, yes?"

"Well," started Anya uncertainly, "I _thought_ I knew her well enough. But then she disappears and sends a bunch of kids our way. Not that I don't appreciate her trying to help them," she added hastily. "But you would think that if she was alright, she'd come back instead of just … leaving without reason."

Mr D, sitting opposite from Chiron at the table, snorted. "_Jennifer Morgan_ does things without reason. But _Arya_ does not." Thunder crackled in the background.

"_What_?" said the two girls in unison.

"My dear friend," scolded Chiron, "you know that _that_ topic was forbidden by Zeus himself."

"Only because _she_ asked him to," retorted Mr D, shuffling his cards around and taking a swig was his soda can. "We all know that _she's_ been around longer than him, and therefore has more authority."

More thunder crackled in the background.

"What _are _you talking about?" asked Anya, starting to get annoyed by all the _she's_ and _forbidden by the gods_ comments being thrown around.

Unfortunately for her, Keenan and Lief came charging out onto the porch at the very second, babbling all about demigods and fighting and stuff. Ava sighed, her calm, collected façade dropping for a second to reveal how exhausted she really was. When her gaze met Anya's, they exchanged knowing looks.

"Ok, all I know at the moment is that you guys are crazy and need to find the nearest funny farm!" yelled Lief, throwing up her hands. Anya chuckled, which caused Keenan to round on her with pleading eyes.

"You don't believe in this shit, do you?" he questioned. His gaze was _smouldering_, which was an odd look for eyes that were so _blue_. It made her blush. "Do you?" he repeated. "Because this is _crazy_."

"No shit, Sherlock," she replied sarcastically, somewhat annoyed that he'd gotten to her. "I've kinda been dealing with it since I was twelve."

His eyes hardened.

"You're all nuts," he decided out loud, "all completely insane. You can get fucked, for all I care. Come on, Lief, we're leaving."

"We won't stop you," said Chiron softly, causing Keenan to look at him and nod. The boy grabbed the girl by her arm and started to drag her away.

"Just leave then, you coward!" Anya called after him. "Let yourselves be killed by monsters! What do we care?"

**~TIOS~**

"If you just put your arm _there_ and pull, we can get out!" hissed Lily. If it weren't for the fact that she was tied up, she would've hit her sister a very long time ago. Jenna was really starting to piss her off now.

"No, if _you_ put your leg _there_, then we can get out!" Jenna countered quietly, an edge to her voice. "If you'd stop being so retarded, you'd realise that your way is the wrong way!"

"Of course, of course!" exclaimed Lily, all thoughts on staying quiet flying out the window. "Jenna's always right! It's her way or the highway, as usual!"

"Yes, it is!" snapped Jenna. "It'll _always_ be that way, Lily, because, whether you like it or not, I'm older and more powerful than you! So shut up, and just do what I bloody say!"

**~TIOS~**

"Ok, so everyone knows the rules of truth or dare," said Jessie. A few campers in the back of their little gathering grinned and nodded, elbowing each other. Jessie cleared her throat for attention again. "However, we've had some new campers since the whole camp last played, so we need to discuss them again.

"Firstly, we all separate into different age groups. They will be, as always, the three to fives, six to nines, ten to thirteens, fourteen to fifteens, and all the others. I want one of the older kids to go with the youngest group – Percy and Annabeth, maybe? – and the six to nines are to listen to everything Claire Daniels, from Demeter, orders. The reason we're splitting everyone up is basically, the older kids can get really rowdy. Clear?"

There was a general sound of assent from the crowd. Jessie continued as if she hadn't heard them at all.

"Secondly, the dares. Now, ten to thirteens tend to want to choose dares like the older kids, but I don't want _any_ of that. There will be no removing of clothing, no physical contact of a romantic type and there will be, under no circumstances, any dares that involve resisting pain. No injuries, got it? Good. These rules apply to all groups, sans the last two. Anyone fourteen and older is allowed to do _whatever_ dares that they want.

"Thirdly, any truths that come from this game are never to be mentioned to anyone outside of your group. In fact, try to forget the truths, if you can.

"Fourth, you can only decline a truth or dare once. After that, you can't decline.

"And lastly, only I know the full set of rules, so what I say goes. If you have any doubts about a rule, come to me."

Jessie paused to look at the faces of the crowd. She smiled.

"Have fun!"


End file.
